


but lately i don't trust my brain

by wowpil



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Day6shipweek2018, Light Angst, M/M, YoungFeelWeek2018, some past youngfeel, young k and jae are roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowpil/pseuds/wowpil
Summary: AU where Younghyun gets a call at 1AM from Wonpil via a payphone asking for help after a month of ignoring him.





	but lately i don't trust my brain

**Author's Note:**

> um it's literally almost 2am and i finally finished writing this cos ya stubborn girl wants to join #youngfeelweek2018 even though i have missed the deadline hAHAHA. pls give me comments & kudos! those are rlly appreciated. 
> 
> title from 5sos - want u back which is kind of like wonpil's pov. ok bye.

Younghyun finally finishes with his assignment at the last minute since the due date is the next morning. It’s one of his bad traits where he gets more determined to do his work when he’s under pressure and he often does well in the end so it’s not _that_ bad for him. However, it’s almost one in the morning and he sees that the bed next to him is still bare. Jae, his roommate had gone out with their mutual friends to a party nearby but Younghyun declined the offer earlier because he really needs to get his assignment done.

It’s typical for Jae to be out during these hours and Younghyun doesn’t really mind as long as Jae doesn’t bring anyone home with him—which has happened before and thankfully they managed to have a civilized conversation about that before setting some rules to avoid any unwanted incident from happening again. So, he remembers to not lock the door before he sleeps because Jae tends to forget his keys when he goes out or sometimes Jae is too drunk to even rummage through the pockets of his jeans for the key to their room.

As Younghyun is about to close his eyes, his phone vibrates from beside his pillow. He groans, thinking it must be Jae drunk texting him about nonsense things again. The vibration doesn’t stop but continues so Youngyun reluctantly takes his phone to see who is calling him at this hour.

To his surprise, it’s from an unknown number, a number that’s usually called from a payphone.

Younghyun isn’t sure if he should answer it or not, fearing it might be some random stranger asking him for strange favours. But his instincts tell him that he should pick up the call.

At the last ring, Younghyun accepts the call.

There is silence from the other end of the phone call, making Younghyun feels uneasy and immediately regrets answering it. He is about to press the end button when he hears a voice calling for his name.

“Younghyun . . .” the voice calls, it sounds high pitched than the usual, tired and hoarse, “I need your help.” The person hiccups then continues, “It’s urgent.”

It’s odd that this person knows his name but Younghyun does not have the slightest idea of who might be calling him.

“Uh, who is this?” He asks, hoping his question does not offend the other person on the line.

The person laughs dryly in reply, “Of course . . . why would you even remember me . . .”

“Just tell me how you know me then maybe I could remember,” Younghyun says, the laugh rings familiarity in his mind but he could not put a finger on who does it belong to.

“Okay,” The person hiccups, “Picture this. A little over a month ago, your roommate, Jae brings you to this house party after the big football game to celebrate our team winning the season. I, being the shy, awkward dude, keep on looking at you from across the living room where you and your friends are busy playing beer pong. Eventually, Jae nudges you on the shoulder and you turn around to see me, the creep.”

Younghyun follows the stranger’s instructions as he imagines the scene of the party. At first, it’s still a blur to him since he remembers he had too many drinks that night but then he remembers seeing this person’s face. It clicks in his head like there is a lightbulb popping up on top his head. He knows this person.

“Wonpil?” Younghyun calls, hoping his assumption is true.

Another laugh follows, “Ah, Younghyunie, you remember!”

Wonpil sounds drunk from the other line and it makes Younghyun feels concerned. Why is Wonpil calling him at 1AM from a payphone?

“Wonpil-ssi, where are you?” Younghyun asks, his mind recalls to the reason why Wonpil has called him in the first place, “You said you need help. What do you mean?”

“I need you to come pick me up.” Wonpil replies, “I ran out of the party because there was this guy who kept on hitting on me even though I said I wasn’t interested. My phone battery had died so I couldn’t call anyone else but you.”

“And you remember my phone number out of anyone else’s?”

There is a beat of silence before Wonpil speaks, “I mean, I memorize my mom’s phone number but calling her won’t do anything good now, wouldn’t it?”

Younghyun sighs as he takes the phone off his ear to look at the time, it’s almost 2AM now. “So, you want me to pick you up?”

“Yeah, if it’s not too much of a trouble.”

Younghyun really doesn’t want to get out of his bed but thinking about a drunk Wonpil walking in the streets at this hour scares him. He doesn’t want to feel guilty if something happens to Wonpil because he refuses to help him.

“Sure, just tell me where you are and I’ll come and get you.”

As Wonpil describes the location of the payphone, Younghyun balances the phone with his shoulder while he’s busy pulling on some decent pair of jeans and grabbing the leather jacket on his chair. He ends the call after telling Wonpil to stay where he’s at until he arrives. He locks the door of his shared dorm room before putting the key in one of Jae’s shoes on the shoe rack beside the door.

_Hey Jae. I gotta go. Emergency. Key is in your white sneakers._

After Younghyun texts Jae, he runs to the elevator to take him to the basement where he has parked his car at. He hopes that losing his sleep tonight is somewhat worth it for him.

-

“That dude keeps on looking at you.” Jae told Younghyun as he sipped the beer from the red cup.

Younghyun followed Jae’s eyes to fall on the lanky, handsome boy sitting on the couch next to a couple who were making out on the other side of the living room. He had to admit, the boy was attractive and he sort of liked that Younghyun had caught his attention.

“You know him?” Younghyun asked, since Jae pretty much knew everyone in their group batch because he is such a social butterfly.

Jae shrugged in response, “Not really. I’ve seen him around. Maybe he and I have some mutual friends. I’m not so sure.” He turned to look at Younghyun, who was still stealing glances at the boy, “You like what you see?”

“Kinda.” Younghyun replied, looking down at his now empty red cup, “I’m going to the kitchen.” He motioned towards the other side of the house and left before he could hear Jae teasing him.

Younghyun made sure to have eye contact with the boy as he walked past him to get to the kitchen. He gave the boy one of his charming smiles then hoped that the smile would entice the boy to follow him.

The kitchen was full of people chattering and even a few couple who were busy kissing against the walls. The heavy bass of the music and the sound of chatter made Younghyun feel anxious but he quickly filled the empty cup with more beer so he could drown himself with the intoxicated feeling again.

Just as he was about to leave, he felt a light tap on his shoulder from behind. He looked over to see it was the handsome boy from the couch.

“Hey.”

“Hey to yourself.” Younghyun greeted him back, “What should I call you?”

“Wonpil.” The boy placed his hands in his pockets nervously, “I’m sorry if I creeped you out just now.”

Younghyun laughed, “It’s not that weird, at least for me.” He took Wonpil’s hand in his, “Let’s get out of here. Too many people.”

There was a surge of confidence flowing through Younghyun’s body as he took a sip of the beer and guided Wonpil towards the couch where he had sat before. The couch was vacant when he and Wonpil plopped down, hands still intact with each other.

“So, Wonpil . . .” Younghyun said with a smirk, “You like me?”

“I, uh . . .” Wonpil stutterred, his hand reached up to push the black-rimmed spectacles higher onto the bridge of his nose, “I do.”

Younghyun laughed at how endearing Wonpil looked. “Why are you here? It doesn’t seem like the place where you like to be at.”

“My friend dragged me out of my room to this party,” Wonpil replied, “Said I should go out more and mingle with people instead of spending my time with books.”

Younghyun slid closer to Wonpil to whisper in his ear, “Well, your friend is not wrong.”

-

It is raining as Younghyun drives towards the location Wonpil has told him. Frankly, he isn’t so sure about the place because he’s still new to the town. It’s been half a year since he moved from his hometown and into the heart of the city to study at the university. Every day, he learns something new about the city and he also tries not to get lost in it.

It doesn’t help to ease his anxiety knowing that he could not contact Wonpil in case he could not find the payphone or to make sure Wonpil doesn’t wander off to somewhere else. Heck, it’s raining and it’s making it harder for Younghyun to spot anything that would match with Wonpil’s description.

He finally sees a gas station just like Wonpil has mentioned in the phone call earlier and the convenience store that’s open for 24 hours. The payphone should be close by.

Thankfully, the payphone is situated right under a lamp post that’s illuminating the whole area. There’s a silhouette of a tall, lanky boy that’s familiar to Younghyun’s eyes leaning against the said lamp post under the pouring rain.

Younghyun quickly drives towards the payphone then stops right in front of it. He could see that Wonpil is shivering in the biting cold of the night.

Younghyun gets out of his car and runs towards Wonpil. Under the light, he could see Wonpil’s smile shining brightly with his pearly whites in display.

“You came.” Wonpil says, teeth chattering with the cold.

“Of course I did.” Younghyun replies, taking off the leather jacket he’s wearing, leaving him with only his white t shirt, “Are you crazy? Standing here under the rain? You’re going to catch a cold.” He wraps the leather jacket around Wonpil’s shoulders.

Younghyun wraps his arms around Wonpil as he guides them to his car. He opens the car door open for Wonpil then runs to the other side of the car. He turns on the heater to a higher temperature to warm up the car so Wonpil would stop shivering.

“Are you okay? What happened?” Younghyun asks, his heart feeling broken seeing Wonpil in this state.

Wonpil wraps the leather jacket around him tighter, “Just take me back to my dorm, please.”

Younghyun wants to ask Wonpil again but decides not to when he notices the time is approaching 3AM. It’s not best for the both of them to be out at this hour so Younghyun begins to drive back to their university complex.

He would look over once in a while to see Wonpil, who is fast asleep in the passenger seat, wrapped in his leather jacket. He can’t believe that he could meet Wonpil again after what happened. After all, he had been a total asshole towards Wonpil at the party.

The party happened over a month ago but it is still fresh in his mind. He remembers teasing Wonpil for his innocence and nervousness then leading Wonpil up the stairs into one of the bedrooms. He never pressured Wonpil to do anything he doesn’t want to do. He made sure Wonpil had consented to sleeping with him. Frankly, that was the best one night stand he ever had. And he kinda fucked it up in the end.

He could recall Wonpil’s request for Younghyun to stay with him for a while but Younghyun simply brushed him off and left him after that. He did, however, gave Wonpil his number by writing it down on the palm of Wonpil’s hand to which he had received the brightest smile he’s ever seen.

But after that, Younghyun got too busy with school work and didn’t even reply to Wonpil’s calls or messages. It was easy to ignore Wonpil since both of them are in different majors and have classes at different buildings so the chances of them ever bumping into each other is slim. That is, until tonight.

Younghyun never wanted to catch feelings because he was done dealing with heartbreaks whether it is with a guy or a girl. All relationships he’s had had ended badly, mainly it's caused by his own fault. So he doesn’t want to go through it again, especially with Wonpil who deserves more than being with Younghyun. That’s the reason why he left and ignored Wonpil after that night at the party.

“We’re here.” Younghyun doesn’t exactly know where Wonpil’s dorm building is but he figures it’s the same building as his since there’s no other dorm for boys. That’s at least what he thinks he knows.

Wonpil stirs up from his slumber, looks out the window to see the dorms then glances at Younghyun, “Thank you.”

“Are you going to tell me what happened tonight?” Younghyun asks softly, still feeling curious after this whole incident.

There’s a shake of his head, “I’m tired.” He takes off Younghyun’s leather jacket then opens the car door. “I’m really sorry for bothering you . . . again.”

With that, Wonpil walks out of the car and runs into the lobby of the dorm, disappearing from Younghyun’s line of view.

Younghyun sits there as he ponders on the strange incident he’s having and whether if it’s even real or just a lucid dream. He sees that it’s nearing 4AM and then he drives towards the parking lot, his body feeling tired and his mind still in the state of confusion.

When he reaches his dorm, he sees that Jae has come back due to the wet shoes in front of the door. He turns the doorknob, unfazed by it being unlocked and immediately makes eye contact with his roommate on the bed.

“Did you find him?” Jae asks, sitting up from his bed, “Did you find Wonpil?”

Younghyun feels more confused than before, “Yeah . . . I did. How did you know about Wonpil?”

“He was there,” Jae says, “He was looking for you at the party. Then some guy was trying to get with him so he was trying to get away. I stopped him and asked him what’s wrong. He said that he wanted to see you but couldn’t find you so I told him you’re not at the party. Then, he started crying . . . ?”

Younghyun sits on his bed, trying to process what is going on but his eyes are getting heavy and fatigue is weighing down on him. “And then?”

Jae continues, “I gave him your number, thinking it might somehow help him because, after that, I saw him leaving the party in a hurry.”

“I’m so fucking tired,” Younghyun exclaims, “I don’t have the time trying to figure this out now.” His head throbs from being wet by the cold rain.

“You’re the one who made him so hung up on you like this,” Jae responds, “You should fix this. Wonpil doesn’t deserve it.”

Younghyun groans, “I know. I’m an asshole. But can I please deal with this later? My head hurts.”

Jae sighs, “Promise me, you’ll check up on Wonpil tomorrow? I think he’s just really lonely and you’re the one who he feels he could trust the most. After all, in a new place like this in the city, all we need is a familiar face. I think he really needs you.”

That night, Younghyun lies awake as he thinks of ways to mend things with Wonpil. Jae is right, it’s his fault. His own ego got in the way and he used Wonpil only for pleasure without taking Wonpil’s feelings into account.

Tomorrow, he’ll try to make things right. For Wonpil.


End file.
